Death Rider in Fantasy
by The new god
Summary: The first 40k x Warhammer Fantasy as far as I know. A Death Rider found himself in the old world.
1. Chapter 1

On a battlefield on some unamed planet a last stand is currently taking place on a ruin on top of a hill.

The battle is being fought over what was to believe according to the inquisitors an treasure trove of ancient artefacts of significant importance that must be retrieved at all cost.

Unfortunately the world is currently being invaded by green skins, unrelated to this matter off course but when the war boss leading the invasion suddenly heard there was a treasure there he naturally felt the urge to get it, so he sent a army of green skin to get that treasure.

Hearing this the inquisitor ordered the surrounding forces to defend the artefact until he along with some reinforcements could get there.

Sadly despite the large numbers of heavy defences the Kriegmen set up, despite the countless number of green skins they kill, despite their unwavering will to fulfill their assignment they were gradually being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of green skins.

As one defensive falls after another the situation is getting grimmer by the moment.

Now in the interior of the ruin a young death rider along with his trusty steed are battling their way through corridor after corridor filled with green skins to the treasure room.

The Orks being Orks did something out of the imagination and incredibly stupid, that is they did a mass teleport into the ruins.

The casualties would be horrendous of course and they would have surely beaten the guards defending the place, if they had done it the normal way but then again the guards would rather destroy the artefacts then let it fall into the hands of foul xenos.

So the Orks proceeded to do just that, not that the Orks cared much about the lives of their own kind anyway.

while a lot of Orks did die in transition but it did however separate and surround all those pockets of guardsmen scattered throughout the ruins.

Soon the guardsmen suddenly found themselves in melee with the green skins.

And as soon as the commander found out what the green skins had done, he immediately ordered everyone to go back to the treasure room and destroy all the artefacts before it could fall into the hands of the Orks.

which leads out to William-11996611 a death rider charging through the corridor armed with laspistol on one hand and a chainsword on the other (got it from a fallen commissar) he charges pass a horde of green skins and leaving only blood and gore behind .

Now some of you might be asking why is a man on a horse not getting shot at by the Orks? as bad as their aim is such a large target on a narrow pathway right? Well... he is getting shot at and some of the shots are landing, it's just that they are landing on barrier surrounding him.

The rosarius was given to him by a priest who he was previously sent to guard, shortly after before the order was give for all units to head for the treasure room at all cost.

Before he heads out the priest give him the rosarius along with a few bottles of greenish liquid saying mysteriously "may the emperor protect you on your journey"

While William didn't know much the about specific background of the priest but he knows that the priest must be of someone of great importance. As when the priest first came to this world the planetary personally governor pays his respect to him.

William pretty much is very much indifferent to all this and just accepts the things the priest hands out to him.

Back to the present

William finally reaches the treasure room after slaughtering his way there.

when he arrives the Orks were just finished prying open the vault door and was about surge in to the treasure room William arrives.

Soon an epic battle ensued before slaughtering all the Orks in the vicinity, this was due in no small part to the rosarius and having really good dice roll.

Anyway after the battle it left William completely exhausted with no energy left, then right around this time he suddenly heard a loud "waaaaagh!" Coming for our side.

of course he knows what this mean the orks are attacking again.

with no strength left to fight he did the only thing he could do.

And that is deny the enemy what they want, so he gently reaches dawn to the last remaining grenade on his waist. He brought up to his face and stared at it for awhile seemingly thinking about something before a tremor shook him out of it.

He then without any hesitation proceeded to pull the pin and toss the grenade into the room.

Seconds later a huge explosion rang out as the explosion triggered the all the artefacts in the room and releasing their energy further amplifying the explosion.

the last thing William saw is a bright light followed by a deafening explosion then there was darkness as he fell into unconsciousness.

the next time he open his eyes he suddenly found himself in the middle of a forest.


	2. Chapter 2

After waking up William found himself in a dilemma as he suddenly found himself in a foreign place.

'Forest?' He thought curiously as he was sure that there wasn't supposed to be any forest on the planet.

The planet he was previously in was a desert planet filled with ancient ruins of early human super skyscrapers. Pre-dark age stuff but some catastrophic event took place which reduced the planet to a desert wasteland.

He then checked his vox.

silence

He surveyed his surroundings trying to figure out where he is and how he got there.

As he looks around William found his warhorse has been brought to this place and is currently just standing there looking at William waiting for instructions.

William then looks at the sky trying see if he recognises anything.

Well... of course he doesn't recognise anything!

It's not like he is a psyker or is he a member of the Mechanicus that has the star charts of the galaxy and equip with sensors that can examine and differentiate individual stars.

Contrary to popular belief planets isn't actually the ones That glow, it is the suns/ stars who makes the light. So you can't just look at a glowing dot in the sky and say "that's a world that could be just like earth filled with people"

Emm... No. that's a star and the world you're referring to is the planet that orbits around the star.

Also how do you even differentiate different stars from each other in the night sky? It's literally trying to recognise dots. Only super cogitators built in star ships could do the thing he is trying to accomplish.

So with all that said he naturally fails to recognise anything but he is pretty sure the sky looks bit different.

After failing to recognise anything he gave up on the idea and examine his surroundings instead.

what he found is... well trees and... grass? basically anything you'll normally find in a forest.

Failing to find anything of interest William gets on his horse and starts wondering off into the unknown.

As he wonders around aimlessly he starts to think about things like 'how did he get here?' 'Who is responsible for sending him here?' 'Why was he sent here?'

And naturally the conclusion ussion he came up is that the emperor sent him here to do something.

As for what he was supposed to do? Well, it's ether not the time yet or not his place to know what the great god emperor's plan. He'll do what he'll do and in the process he'll fulfill the great god emperor's plans.

As he was thinking about that he suddenly heard rustling in the bushes before a small band of green skins consisting of Gretchins (it's goblins) came charging at him.

"""waaaaaa!"""

They came out of the bushes carrying primitive weapons... well primitiver as the 2 gretchins at the back are armed with bows and arrows while the 4 at the front charging at him is armed with clubs and axes.

'feral green skins' William noted as this means that a warband came by here and judging by the fact that they are feral, it means that something must have happened to the warband that reduced them to this.

(On a side note the ork 'technology' works by psychic link and the more orks gathered the stronger it gets, the stronger it gets the more reality bending can do. Which means the orks on this planet is just a small tribe comparatively speaking)

Now that something could be an imperial fleet which could be a means of getting back to the imperium.

William quickly reacted and draws his las pistol swiftly, he then started shooting the green skin filth.

They all died before they could even reach him and the last Gretchin (goblin) seeing all his comrades died tried to runaway.

He obviously failed as his head got disintegrated the moment he turned his head.

As William was about to continue on something on Gretchen holding the axe caught his eye, so he goes to there to investigate.

And what he found is that the axe the little green skin was holding was not made by orks.

Judging by the fact that it is finely made and letters were carved in to the handle, unfortunately it's written in a language that's both familiar and unfamiliar to him.

While it does resemble Kriegian gothic but still a completely different language. (Something like the differences between German and Dutch, they are both from the same root Old High German. While the 2 has long since separated from each other but certain words does remain the same if not pronounced and written a bit differently)

To William the alphabets are written very strangely as if it has be drawn by a barely literate Kriegsman with the worst penmanship ever.

'Ma... Mer... Mark... Merk... Marx... Mars... Mexis ... Maxis ?' William tries to pronounce the word in his mind but is unsure how exactly he is supposed to pronounce the word.

He eventually gave up on it as it is not the main point anyway, the main point is that this axe is not made by orks. As the words on the axe is not the ork's logographic language and the remarkable similarities between it and gothic, it is safe to assume that the axe is not made by orks.

This is probably looted off from some human settlement which the green skins so often do. Now this means that there is human settlements on this planet, as feral orks doesn't have the capability to build ships capable of void travel.

Seeing that William got dawn from his horse and thoroughly searched the bodies of these green skins for anything that might caught his eye, possibly give him an idea of where he is.

After awhile he had came up with a few pieces of unfamiliar coins, a book filled with gibberish as far as he could tell and a finely crafted dagger obviously not of orkish make.

He did found a few other stuff but they were as far as he could tell junk of Orkish make so he just ignores them.

William collected all the stuff that is not made by orks and hopefully he'll be able to eventually make sense of what they are.

With that done he climbs back up to his horse and continued on his way forward.

——— (story end)———

So how was it so far? And any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

William continues on until he sees something at the distance.

Gray clouds drifting not far from where he was.

'Smoke' William thought

That means there's a camp nearby.

But of course he doesn't know if they're friendly or not which is why he has to thread carefully.

He carefully ordered his horse to slowly but gently gets closer to the camp all the while try to not get detected.

He eventually arrives at a clearing where the camp is located at, but as he arrives he suddenly discovered that the camp is empty.

It seems that whoever this camp belongs to left in a hurry, judging by the barbecue still being roasted by the camp fire and the empty tents laying around.

William dismounted and went into the camp to investigate.

He walks into the camp to survey what they left behind.

As he's walking around the camp he eventually stumbles upon a book of some sort on the ground.

William looks at it curious of its contents bends dawn to pick it up, but as he was doing so an arrow suddenly flew pass him.

Fushsss

This caused William suddenly became alert as he drops the book and quickly draws his chainsword.

William stood ferm as he scans his surroundings trying to pinpoint where the arrow came from.

Eventually he hears the sounds of bickering coming from a bush not far from him, unfortunately William can't understand what they're talking about but he can kinda hear a hint of low gothic in thief language.

"I told you to shoot 'ONLY' when I told you" from a male voice.

"But he was reaching out for my diary" from a female voice.

"Nobody cares about your sodding diary!" From another man with a deeper tone of voice.

"He's reaching for my diary blah blah blah"

This of course stepped on the girl's feelings as it caused a round of bickering.

William of course can't understand much of it with the occasional word or to he recognise.

After a series round of bickering the presumed 'leader' of the group finally decided to put an end to this show "enough! We can discuss this later right now we've got much important things to deal with!"

"Hmpt" replied the girl visibly dissatisfied but eventually relented.

Soon a man came walking out of the woods.

"Greetings my friend, what brings you to my humble little camp?" He said wearily as he stared into the brutal looking chainsword in William's hands with all the teeth and stuff.

The leader of the group imagines just how painful it will be receive a cut from that, just looking at that weapon send chills dawn his spine.

William of course didn't understand what he's saying, stood there for a moment and stares at him.

Silence rang through out the surroundings as they awaited what the stranger would say.

Moments passed until the leader decided to speak up to beak up this stalemate.

"Ehemm... as I was saying" but at this time William steps in and said something incomprehensible to them.

"Identify yourselves" he said that in high gothic as he had concluded that the language they're using is vaguely similar to gothic.

So he thought that why not try using an older language like high gothic, as he's now beginning to suspect that the planet he found himself in is a lost colony that was cut off since the golden age.

The leader frowns as he hears William speaks an old archaic language that he doesn't understand.

As question marks pops over most of the party's heads, at this time the elf girl's suddenly perked as she being more or less the book worm of the group has heard of the language.

Well... more like hits and pieces scattered throughout old literature. Legend spoke of the first language of man, little more is known except the that when man first appeared that was the tongue they speak.

It is said that all languages spoken by Man today from the the distant lands of Cathay to the empire's Reikspiel, they all originated from one common tongue.

Off course she's no expert on the subject matter and she only knows a thing or two but it'll have to suffice as there's no other option.

Well... they could try and take him on but judging by his his attire while visibly worn but it's still not something the average man could get their hands on.

Besides that judging from the blood stains and scratch marks on his gear, he's no push over.

They have to think carefully before they provoke an enemy they couldn't take on.

And as much as she hates to admit it it's kinda her fault that they ended up in this situation, so she's kinda feel obligated to mend the situation somewhat.

So she steps out off over and walks up to where her is leader is at.

Soon a hooded figure came walking out of the woods, judging by the figure it's a woman.

The leader on the other hand is like 'what the hell are you doing! You're supposed to be at the forest pointing your arrows at him!'

Of course he didn't voice it out loud but the face he is making more then telling enough.

She walks besides the leader and began talking to him in broken single letters high gothic.

"we... adventurer... " and proceeded to introduce her whole team to him, she of course feels slightly embarrassed speaking this strange ancient tongue in a grammatically flawed way as if being forced cough out a dead chicken.

'Why the hell is he speaking a dead language!' She of course didn't say it out loud but complain in her mind, she however inquired why he's speaking such an old tongue.

Hearing this 'girl' or Maruvael speak high gothic William is intriguing and somewhat... joyed? as high gothic was his last hope in communicating with the locals.

Anyway he frowns as he has no idea what those names and places mean.

Judging by their unfamiliarity with low gothic and fragmented high gothic, it reaffirms his earlier theory of this world being a lost colony since the golden age. Now the problem is if the're clothes is anything to go by this is a feudal world.

Meaning that his's stuck on this planet for good.

Or... until the imperium discover this place, but that's very unlikely as thousands of years have passed and this place still haven't been discovered.

What make him think that the imperium will discover this place in the next few years... or in his entire lifetime for that matter.

'Suffice to say the Emperor must have a plan in mind to have sent him to this place with no way of calling for reinforcements.' He thought as he wondered what could one single Krieg cavalrymen do, but anyway for now he needs more intel so he inquired a few more things.

He of course made his words simple and shorter to make is easier on the girl and it also added the benefit to keep them guessing his intentions.

Like when mentioning an unfamiliar word like 'Altdorf'

William would be like "Altdorf?"

The the girl would like "yes Altdorf the capital of the Empire bla bla bla... we were going to bla bla bla Altdorf"

Naturally he used it moderately to not make it obvious.

From her explanation William managed to glean a few basic things. Nothing much and there still a lot of gaps in his knowledge but it'll suffice for now.

After that the girl's then started to ask him questions like who is he? Why is he used an ancient dead language?

He just told her that he's a traveler from a distant land.

He didn't say much more than that, which kinda annoyed the girl and through the girl the leader or Hans as she called him also.

Although she doesn't quite believe William as she feels that he's hiding something but she just went along with his story anyway. She did however voiced her concerns to Hans though.

At this time the dwarf at the back yelled "so ya disturbed my sleep only for this! Not noble, not rich, no nothing!"

Fortunately for the little squat William does understand a single word of it.

The girl the replied to the dwarf " don't go and provoke him you damned dwarf!"

"Why? He can't even understand ya"

William just ignores it asked if they had a map of the surrounding area.

The girl turns back to William and replied they have but they can't give it to him as it's the only one they had.

William for a brief moment thought that maybe he could get it from them forcefully.

As he's thinking about it, the girl seemingly understood what he's thinking quickly asked him where he wanted to go? perhaps they could help him in some way.

William replied to the nearest settlement as he could get better intel there than from these strangers.

"What a coincidence we're also heading there too to resupply and to take a short break from our last mission" she the proposed that he could join them.

Seeing that they seems to be striking a deal or something, so the leader asked Maruvael what have been discussing.

To which she replied that William wants the Map to the nearest town and the leader was like "we can't give it to him"

"Damn right" added the dwarf at the back

"Be quite" Maruvael shot back at the dwarf before continuing to explain to Hans that he doesn't seem to be the guy to take NO for an answer.

"Bring it on! we could take him on" the Dwarf provoked

Hans thought about it for a moment and looking at the teeths on the chainsword, he eventually agrees to take him along to the town.

The dwarf wanted to protest but without support of the team he wasn't confident he could take him on.

Maruvael the told William that the leader agreed to take him to the nearest town.

William naturally agrees as long as he gets to the nearest settlement then it's fine.

After agreeing Maruvael sighs in relief while somewhat distrustful of William but felt relief in knowing that she won't have to fight this strange man.

While she's not completely opposed to fighting but something tell her that it's best to not fight the man before her. She doesn't know why but something about him just feels wrong to her.

Meanwhile the dwarf grumpily goes back while mumbling something dwarvish.

Hans on the other hand quickly went to his barbecue as it seems it's about to get burnt.

William turns back and heads for a tree not far from the camp, where he has a clear vision on the whole camp site. He seats dawn and leans on the tree.

He then orders his mount to lay besides him, which it obediently follows as ordered.

Meanwhile Maruvael just looks at the stranger's equally strange mount wearily. She took particular notice to the hoof-claws on it's feet.

Hans on the other hand took more of a curiosity to the masked on the horse.

—- story end—-

Any ideas for future adventures?


	4. Chapter 4

The night passes with great unease and worry from both sides. William received the occasional glance but nothing much came out of it.

Morning came and the group began to packs their things, at this time the girl came over to talk to William who is sitting by the tree next to his mount.

He hasn't moved from the spot since last night and it's pretty hard to tell if he's sleeping or not with that mask on.

The elf girl walks up to him and said "ehemmn... We're about to leave"

William then lifts up his head and looks at her before he stood up. The Kriegian mount soon fallowed it's master's example and also stood up silently.

This of course startled the elf girl as she wondered if he even slept at all last night. She is also mildly curious about the strange oddly silent mount besides him.

She then lead him towards the group to perhaps eases up the tension, she exchanged a few words with the group.

Which ended with the drawf grumbling While the leader Hans just frowns a bit but agrees to the elf's decision.

They then sets off.

William just simply rides his horse behind the group as they lead the way.

The dwarf glances at him on his horse a few times before looking at his own stubby legs. He grumbles a bit in a language unknown to William.

The Hans on the other hand ignores it and walks at the front going like 'this way men!' Pretending to be a great commander leading thousands of troops.

The elf on the other hand glances William a bit before she decided to stay at the back and converse with the strange man, quite curious of him.

While William being like all Kriegsmen having having antisocial tendencies dislike conversing with people, he is more then intelligent enough to think that this chatty 'girl' who is as far as he know one of the few who can communicate with him might be the only source of information.

William like before replied with short simple sentences and when she start asking specific questions. William replied with complex rarely used words, naturally the girl who's barely speaking the language has no idea what William is talking about.

And when she asked what those words mean William replied with another complex and rarely used word that basically means the same.

Face with such a language barrier she eventually begrudgingly gave up. Although she did manged to glean a few hints from what few words few words she recognise.

Example "I'm (some word inserted here that mostly is some title or rank or occupation) William of ( some string of words that mostly describe his affiliation)"

Anyway they walked for awhile before the girl suddenly hears something and suddenly stops.

But before she could say anything a group green skins suddenly came screaming and charging out of cover.

"""""""""waaaaaagh!""""""""

The 'girl' who's an elf and was supposed to be the one to alert the party of ambushes silently cursed herself as she got way to into conversing with the stranger to hear a bunch of loud mouth green skins laying in ambush.

"To battle men!" Yelled Hans as he draws his sword and braced for the charging goblins.

"Alright you foul Grobi! Come meet my Drwarven Axe!" Said the dwarf as he brings his axe to bear as he stood besides the manling

The elf girl scans at the on coming tide of goblins and cursed out seeing that there's around 15-20 of them, she quickly and swiftly draws her bow and starts shooting at the on coming horde.

William scans at the on coming horde and discovered that they're nothing more then a small band of grechins armed with nothing more then primitive weapons nothing to worry about.

William looks at the sorry excuse for a bow that's made from a tree branch with leaves sticking out of it that is being held by the goblins at the back with extreme contempt.

Meanwhile the rest of the party doesn't seem to share the same sentiment as he does. Even though they're just goblins and could easily be dealt with on a one on one battle, but there's just to many of them.

Add to the fact that they're currently newly formed and is armed with only shitty equipment just made things a lot grimmer for them.

The elf nocked an arrow and aims it at random goblin 'archer' at the back.

She fires and her flew through the air gracefully before finding itself lodged deeply and firmly into the skull of a goblin archer.

The goblin falls lifelessly to the ground.

Now it's William's turn to move.

William was about to grab his chainsword but he then glances at the primitive feudal worlders surrounding him. He decided against it and draws his ornate sabre instead.

William is of course not foolish enough to think 'Oh showing high technology to a bunch of primitives I don't see how that could go wrong'

There's a reason why the imperium doesn't elevate the technology level of every primitive human civilisation in their domain. It's best to not show case any high technology to them in case he incurs any unwanted trouble.

So he draws his sabre and orders his mount to charge forward.

The mount obediently charges forwards, charge pass Hans and the dwarf whose bracing for impact.

He charges and eventually smashes into the crowd of charging goblins.

Boom

He smashed and sends a few goblins flying away, trampling a few more before William swings his ornate plasteel sword and decapitated an unlucky goblin.

The goblins on the other hand finding a hummie in the middle of them quickly surrounds him and stabs him with their... sharpened stick? Stone axe? Rusted unmaintained looted weapons that seems like could break at any moment.

The primitive green skins tries to stab his mount with their crude weapons but fails to do any damage.

The sub-dermal armor on the kriegian steed naturally blocks the pitiful attacks from these back waster green skins from this back water planet with their pitiful excuse of a weapon.

The Kriagian horse visibly annoyed at the goblins pocking tramples another goblin to the ground.

At this time William also swing again at a goblin whose seemingly more well fed and has slightly less shittyer weapon.

'It seems to be the leader of this little group' he thought as he swing dawn his blade and chops off the goblin's arm.

The goblin leader screams out in pain as he grabs his bleeding shoulder, not wanting any more of this he orders the goblins under his command to attack the hummie as he tries to limps away.

William of course is not going to have any of that as he orders his mount to run the poor goblin dawn.

The mound naturally did as ordered and shrugs off all the mosquito bits they call an attack, pushes aside the flimsy goblins in its way, before pushing dawn on the poor armless goblin to the ground.

The goblin leader screams as he got shoved to the ground, before the mighty claw like hoofs descended and turns him into mead paste.

The goblin screams as his last moments is reaching out with his remaining arm for help, before the light in his eyes goes dark and he dies.

Then... there was a brief moment of silence

As the battlefield digested what actually just happened.

The right around this time a goblin in the group said something in orkish.

"Bossman is died" the goblin said that unbelievably as far as the little goblin knows 'Bossman' is da biggesh baddesh goblin evahh!

Unfortunately for the goblin that comment attracted William's attention, while William doesn't understand orkish but William understands that what ever the green skin is saying with its foul tongue must be nothing good and therefore must be eliminated first.

So William turns his head to the goblin and swings dawn his sabre and cutting the poor unarmed goblin in half.

At this time Hans yelles out "charge!" As he rushes forward sword pointed to the demoralised goblins.

"Feel the might of dwarven iron!" Yelled the dwarf with his axe high in the air as he too charges forward... although..., he is visibly lagging behind..., due to his short stubby legs.

The elf on the other hand just took more pot shots at the goblin 'archers' who is useless in the entire battle with their shot missing by a wide margin.

Seeing their leader dead in such a brutal fashion and their numbers continues to dwindle, the rest of the goblins brook and starts running away.

Seeing the goblin routing William naturally runs them dawn, that's after all one of the main task of horse cavalry.

To run dawn retreating enemies so they won't come back.

William managed to run dawn a few more before the rest got away in the woods.

As he returns to the party , he sees the rest of the party is staring at him.

They stared at each other for awhile before Hans lets out a sigh

Feeling glad that he didn't picked a fight with the stranger as Hans looks at the clean cuts maxes from his sabre.

The dwarf on the other hands is more or less dismissive as the dwarf attribute William's success to the strange mount. He grumbles a bit but didn't comment further.

And the elf looks curiously at the mount and the ornate sabre.

They then looted the goblins for anything of value but didn't find any useful, a few coins maybe or that rusted bent dagger.

The dwarf picks up the rusted bent dagger and scoffs at it mumbling about how bad the quality of the thing before he throws it away.

After looting the corpses Hans then heads over to William then uttered something before he hands a small pouch.

William grabs it and examines the contents, William finds that inside the small pouch is a few coins.

At this time the elf comes over and explains to William that it's his share of the loot.

William just nods and stuffs the pouch in his bag.

They then continues on forward to the nearest town.


	5. Chapter5

Before I start I'll state that gromril is in fact adamantium or more specifically the raw adamantium ore. Gromril is not native to the warhammer fantasy world and it was deposited to the world via a meteor fall to the planet, hence it's why gromril is called the star rock, so the chainsword in our main character is a gromril weapon not made by dwarves.

Now I know some of you might say 'that it takes a master dwarf runesmith his whole life just to forge ONE gromril weapon.' Which could be easily explained by the fact that their technology level is simply not sophisticated enough to handle such an advance material. Like the dwarfs all thier effort just to blearily able to melt the ore. I would imagine it's like cold forging, it's why it takes so got damn long to forge a gromril weapon as they simply lack the technology to fully melt the stuff and pour in a mold.

Yeah yeah I also know that gromril being indestructible... on feudal world maybe but on the wider galaxy it isn't that hard as the hull of starships are made of adamantium and we know that there plenty ship wrecks to prove otherwise. It would be like taking an ordinary steal sword to a feral world and before you know it the natives would think the sword is like Excalibur or something. Naturally against stone knives the steal sword is pretty much indescribable on the feral world.

—-story start—-

The rest of the journey went relatively unimpede and before you know it they arrive at a walled settlement of some kind.

William frawns a bit as the thing that pops in his head when he thinks about the word city is a hive city. Naturally it's impossible with the current technology level of the natives but as far as he was concerned that's what the word 'city' meant. (It's like the difference between in images that pops in an American and British's head when you say the word football or like try and guessing what a Frenchman is saying when he says sixty ten and no those are not two indevidual numbers but the number seventy. There's also four twenty ten nine... what to try and guess what number is it?)

Anyway William followed behind the group and entered the settlement.

To be totally honest it's quite a strange surreal experience for William as he this is his first time entering a civilian settlement and it feels quite strange to see random civilians running about doing thier business. Looking at the chaotic street William quite preferred the well organised Kriegan military camps where everything is neat and nicely organised.

The street is filled mostly by humans but occasionally he he sees a few squats (dwarfs) and what seems to be a some subspecies of the squat (halflings). The difference is quite subtle between the two as the squat subspecies (halflings) is slightly leaner and has no beard as far as he could observe.

'Abhumans they all look the same' William thought as he looks back and forth to the Dwarf in his team and a random halflings in the street.

Maruvael on his side seems to get what he was thinking chuckles a bit.

The dwarf naturally notices and grumpily said "what are you laughing at?"

"None of your business little man" Maruvael replies

"There they go again" the leader Hans sighs as he continues on ignoring the brake ring dwarf and elf behind him.

As the group moves through the street they... or more specifically William and his mount drew quite a few gases as it's not everyday they sees such a strange mount along with an equally strange rider, as his uniform is quite foreign to them.

They eventually arrives infornt of a building of some kind.

William stares at the building not quite sure what to make of it.

At this time Maruvael gestures to his mount while pointing at a shed of some sort.

"Horse... in ... building" she said clumsily.

William not being a total autis got what she is trying to say and got dawn from his mount and lead his mount into the stable.

He got out of the stable and followed Maruvael into the tavern.

The leader Hans did a few chit chat with the in keeper before handing him a few coin.

At this sight William assumes that they must be requisitioning a place to stay.

It didn't take long for Maruvael to tug on his arm as she leads him to a room which he assumes to be his quaters.

"Your... room" She said reaffirming his thought.

William nods and steps into his designated quarters and closes the door behind him.

He check out the place and found that the room is... quite... well it's fine.

Not that he was expecting anything especially considering it's a feudal world, it's just that the sight before him... it's... quite foreign. Very different from the dimly lit barracks with the cold hard permacrete floor he was use to.

The flooring is made of wood which feels quite different to step on.

After checking out the place he began to take off his gear, as a kriegsman he has been drilled since he was a kid to maintained his gear at all time.

So he began taking out his gears, disassembling them before cleaning out the individual parts. Naturally he didn't forget to pray to the machine spirit so that the machine spirit may be appeased and will function to it to it's fullest capabilities in battle.

A bit later William finish cleaning his equipment and decided to flip through the uplifting primer for guidance in his predicament while unlikely as he pretty much memorised the uplifting primer word for word but none the less he decided flip through it hoping, just maybe he he has over looked just one page in which there's instructions in dealing with being stranded in a feudal lost colony with no way to communicate off world.

At las Try as he might that none existent page isn't going to materialise no matter how good his dice roll is.

As William is flipping through the uplifting primer for the umpteenth time there's a nock on the door.

Nock Nock

William stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the door which the nocking sound came from.

"Em... William are you in there?" A voice behind the door came. William naturally recognised where the voice came from as it came from his newly acquainted local abhuman Maruvael.

William got up from his bed and heads for the door before opening it, After opening the door William stood silence as he stared at the female abhuman waiting for her to state her business.

Maruvael stared back at him waiting for him to say something.

...

With nothing happening she eventually decided to to speak first.

"Emm... you... lost... I... show... you around?" She said

'It seems that she is offering to show me around the settlement' William thought

William thought for a bit thinking 'hmm... it would be nice if I have someone who I can communicate show me around' before accepting her offer.

——

William stepped out the tavern and followed behind Maruvael as she leads him around the settlement.

"This... market" she said clumsily as she points as a place filled with stalls.

It's she was doing that it seems that something caught her eye as she rushes over to a particular stall and haggled with the merchant for a bit before eventually coming back with some sort of trinkets she just bought.

William then went over to a particular stall with meat hagging around.

What he is doing you might ask? He is of course requisitioning rations. Naturally he can't communicate with the locals but fortunately he has someone who can, so he dragged Maruvael in front of the stall and said "need supplies" while pointing at the hanging sausages.

She frowns but eventually getting what he wants to say as he talked to butcher for a bit before turning her head back to William saying "one silver"

William frowns as he's not quite sure how this money thing works, this is pretty much his first time using money.

Kriegmen don't get paid not that they'll live long enough to get paid anyway. Kriegsmen are pretty much viewed little more than expendables just like one would view a canon shell. Anything he need the logistical department will provide.

So William frowns behind his mask as he isn't quite sure how much it is. William eventually decided to just hand his whole money pouch to Maruvael.

Maruvael frowns a bit but takes the money pouch anyway from William's hand, she then takes out a bunch of copper coins which is enough to be a silver and hands it to the butcher before handing back the pouch to William.

The butcher then gladly hands over a string of sausages to William which William stuffs it in his bag.

'Mission complete' William thought as he continues on his tour of the city.


End file.
